


Disappointed

by look_turtles



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is deep in thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: anniversary

Steve stood on the balcony outside Stark mansion. Inside, a party was in full swing to celebrate Howard's and Maria's fiftieth wedding anniversary. 

He was in no mood to join the party however. The party had been what he could only describe as stuffy; there were people in fancy clothes dripping with jewels and there were tiny crackers on silver plates, but that wasn't why he was in no mood to party.

He had been talking Howard and Howard had said that Tony was a disappointment. What was strange was that he hadn't said it in anger, but causally as if it was obvious.

He couldn't understand how anyone, but especially Howard, could be disappointed in Tony.

Tony was a hero who didn't let anyone tell him that he couldn't do anything. He might be cocky, but he had the valor and brains to back it up. 

'Hey, Cap,' Tony said pulling Steve out of his thoughts.

Tony stood next to Steve and leaned against the balcony railing. His face was silhouetted by moonlight. Instead of his red and yellow jacket, Tony was wearing a dark suit over a white shirt and dark tie. Steve preferred Tony in his jacket. Although, he had to admit he did find it appealing that the suit hugged Tony's body.

He had come to terms with his feeling for Tony. He just shoved them down and tried to ignore them.

'Partied out, huh?' Tony asked. 

'Yeah, can I ask you something?' Steve asked. 

'Sure.'

'Does Howard say he's disappointed in you a lot?'

Tony shrugged. 'I wouldn't say a lot, but he makes no secret about it.'

Steve's stomach dropped. He still couldn't figure out how the Howard he knew back in the forties had become the Howard who was disappointed in his son.

Steve grabbed Tony's hand. His skin was warm and soft.

'I think you're pretty great,' Steve said. He knew it wasn't the same as Howard saying it to Tony, but it was a start.

Tony grinned and Steve's stomach flipped. 'You know if this was a romance novel now would be the time where you kiss me.' 

Steve's eyes went wide. 'Can I really kiss you?'

Tony turned so they were face to face. 'Sure but if you kiss me I'll be excepting more kisses.'

Steve smiled, that sounded great to him.

He moved close and brushed his lips against Tony's cheek. Steve moved his mouth and their lip brushed. His experience with kissing was non-existent, but by the way Tony was making happy noises, Tony didn't seem to mind. 

Steve deepened the kiss and Tony gripped Steve's shoulders.

After several moments, Steve broke the kiss and leaned against Tony.

'Wow!' Tony exclaimed as he kneaded Steve's shoulders. 

Steve couldn't help but agree.

Steve just nuzzled Tony's neck and breathed in Tony's cool smelling cologne.

Steve was already planning on kissing Tony more. He was also planning on making sure that Tony knew just how special he was.


End file.
